


LehrerSchuler Drabble - Always Love Me

by EdouBunny



Series: Amnesia: Beyond The Abyss - LehrerSchuler centric AU [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I don't know what other tags to put lmao, M/M, Night Of Passion, Weyer top/Agrippa bottom, other than something along the lines of reunion sex p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: After getting Agrippa back, Weyer felt relieved. Those exhausting 300+ years took a toll on them both. Daniel was a savior in his own right. They did deserve a night to themselves.





	LehrerSchuler Drabble - Always Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC POSTED HERE
> 
> Also first LehrerSchuler one shot fic I written back in 2013 for my Agrippa and Weyer blog. It was when I was SO heavy into the ship, I just needed to quench my thirst of LehrerSchuler in writing. I guess I written if I didn't feel like drawing. Maybe I should go back to doing that lmao.
> 
> Also be forewarned- this is not the best written fic. There are some german parts exchanged between them that I grabbed from Google Translate, and I was pretty confident in using it at the time, that I translated the ENTIRE FIC in german. Bad idea. Not posting that version AT ALL haha!
> 
> So please enjoy it as if it was fresh from 2013, I guess XD

It was late at night. Weyer was in his study, as always. Studying the orbs and other things. Among others. Writing down in his parchment paper. Quill in hand, his flawless ink upon his notes and findings of the orbs. He put down that they sent some kind of messages. Like Morse code. At first, he couldn't understand it, but somehow, he knew what the message was trying to tell him. Alois. In trouble. He also had a thought. Alois, being a friend, was really surprising to him. He meets him, and then five minutes later, he becomes friends with him. He should think that, despite having things in common with that Frenchman, he thought he would have trust issues with him. Like any other he met up with. That wanted to talk to him. But, somehow, in the back of his mind, he should befriend him. He distrusted Agrippa at first, but as the time past, he adjusted more to him. Though, his cold attitude and sharp tongue still stands in his character.

  
Agrippa accepted him for who he was. In that aspect, he didn't really think anyone LIKE him would understand. In the end, he accepted him in return. He grew to love him. He was never more in love. Of course, he did have Judith. But... after her demise, and being with Agrippa again for months afterward, his love grew. That time, in Brennenburg, Alexander finding out their plans, Weyer had confessed. Agrippa, surprisingly, had the same feelings as Weyer became a grown man. He couldn't believe what he heard that day. And having Agrippa be left behind was his greatest regret.

  
Still writing, and deep in his own thoughts, Weyer still observed and read the books around him.

  
Agrippa stood in the doorway, watching him. He was so focused. He always was. He saw that the first time he became his Schüler. He loved his student the first time he laid eyes on him. He was reading about the seven deadly sins and their princes. He saw that potential in learning the occult. Of course, learning those things in their days of the Renaissance, you were deemed as "lover of the devil". They were deemed that way. Both of them. Together.

  
Agrippa walked towards his student. Embracing him from behind. Soft enclosing of his arms around his dear student.

He somehow knew Agrippa was there the whole time. He lifted his head up, a faint smile across his lips.

  
"You are up as well..." He exclaimed softly, with his deep and gruff German/Dutch accent.  
Agrippa chuckled. Nuzzling into his student's blonde hair, "Yes... I was worried about you, Johann, staying up so late..."

  
Of course. He always is. Being the father figure that he is. Having seven children with his three previous wives. Three with his first, two with his second, and two with his third. Weyer wasn't a child. But sometimes he was treated like one because of Agrippa's worried father figure-like ways.

"So... are you going to come to bed..? You can come back to all this later."

  
Weyer smiled sarcastically. He could, there was just no one else in this realm other than him and his teacher. Plus Daniel.

  
He hummed as he nuzzled his teacher back, "Yes... I'll come to bed~. You do not have to be so worrisome."

  
Agrippa chuckled once more. It is good Weyer complies going to bed with him. Besides, going to bed alone without your lover at night, feels cold and lonely. He's dealt with that for 300+ years, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Not now, not ever again.

  
"Good. I shall be waiting. I will change into night clothes as well while waiting for you~."

  
He gave a small pecking kiss on Weyer's cheek. With that, leaving the room.

  
After Agrippa left, the Dutchman occultist stood from his study desk and stretched. He had been sitting in that desk for hours on end. Concentrated and focused on his studies. He then suddenly felt this "urge" as thoughts flushed through his mind. He hasn't had that feeling in years. He cheeks flushed slightly. He looked at the right side of the room, staring at a wall. Good thing Daniel was already in bed. He made time to change into night clothes. With Agrippa waiting for him in their shared bedroom.

 

* * *

 

  
As the German teacher waited, he laid down in bed on his stomach, with tired eyes. But he did not want to fall asleep yet. He wanted to be able to tell Weyer how much he loved him before falling asleep into his student's arms. After time had passed, what seemed like five minutes, Weyer finally approached in his night shirt. He blushed noticeably, approaching his teacher laying there. He was really tempting him. He knew Agrippa was tired, but his urges were growing stronger as he slowly approached him.

  
Agrippa smiled. Seeing his student there walking towards him, ready to cuddle him. He opened his arms and reached out to him, "Come here, _Meine liebe~. Ersticken Sie mich mit deiner Liebe._ "

  
Weyer blushed. His urges becoming ever so stronger. He just couldn't take it any longer. But he still approached his beloved teacher slowly. So he would not surprise him. He lay on the bed, hovering over him on his hands and knees. This was his chance.

  
With lust in his ocean deep blue eyes, he leaned in and kissed Agrippa.

  
Agrippa thought Weyer wanted a really nice good night kiss before heading off to sleep. So he kissed back. But... Weyer made the kiss deeper. Both their cheeks flushed red. Their bodies heating slowly. Agrippa suddenly had the same urges as Weyer did.

  
Weyer broke their hot, wet kiss. Drool stretching as their lips parted. They tried to catch each other's breath. Breathing heavily as their deep kiss made them want each other more. Agrippa was the first to speak.

  
"You... planned this... did you not...~?"

  
"Y-yes... I did..." Weyer managed to huff.

  
"So... you had urges~? You could have told me, Johann~." He said. Running his fingers through Weyer's blonde hair.

  
"I...!" His cheeks flushed a darker red. Placing a hand over his lips to hide some of his embarrassment. He was a bit flustered. He was speechless. But at the same time, he just wanted to say something.  
  


He averted his eye contact, "I have..." It was all he had to say.

  
Agrippa chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Weyer's neck and pulled him close. Both gave expressions of want and lust.

  
"Heinrich..."

  
"You really should have told me, Johann~. Sometimes you can be a bad student~." He continued running his fingers through his student's hair.  
  


Weyer smirked.  
  


"Oh, Sweet Heinrich~. I'll show you how bad of a student I can be~."  
  


"Johann.." He moaned as Weyer started softly kissing his neck. Slowly down to his nape. Agrippa continued to moan as his student continued giving him soft kisses. Weyer's left hand started to wander to the rim of Agrippa's night shirt, starting to lift it slowly.

  
"Ahh.. Jo-Johann..." He moaned lustfully. Wanting Weyer to expose him.  
  
  
Weyer lifted more of his teacher's night shirt. Exposing his waist and hip. Next, his side. Moving across, Weyer then moved his hand towards Agrippa's stomach. Lifting the night shirt and exposing more of his body. Agrippa breathed slightly rapid. Weyer giving him another passionate kiss. His night shirt keeping on being lifted. Until eventually, his bottom half was exposed.

  
Weyer broke their kiss once more and smirked, "Mmm... How was that, _Lehrer_..~?"

  
Agrippa huffed. Feeling more into his urges than ever. The feeling of being softly petted by his student, "I thought it was nice...~ You seem to have over taken your teacher once more. As always~."  
Weyer continued to smirk. Lifting the night shirt a smidgen more. Until his chest was exposed. Weyer making circular motions on his teacher's chest. Agrippa continued to moan in delight. Loving the feeling of being touched by him.

  
"How are you now, Heinrich~?" He asked deviously.  
  
  
Agrippa was all caught up in this intimacy, this thought has clouded his mind this whole time since Weyer had kissed him. All this time they planned on going to sleep. But because of Weyer's urges, those same urges were passed onto him. Agrippa felt sleepy earlier. But now he didn't anymore. Agrippa tried to breathe evenly, but his urges kept him from thinking properly.

  
"I..." he tried to speak. "I... I need you...! I need you _now_ , Johann....!"  
  
  
Weyer smirked even wider, "If you say so, _Meine liebe_...~"  
  
  
Weyer took his left hand down the German Occultist's body. Reaching his groin, grabbing his length along with it. It felt hot and erected. Pulsating within the student's soft touch. Agrippa squirmed from it, as if he was feeling needy for Johann Weyer's soft touches.

  
"Hmm... seems I am not the only one who is naughty...~" Weyer exclaimed lustfully.

  
As Weyer slowly began to stroke Agrippa's erection, he moaned even more. Wanting all of this pleasure his student was giving him. Running his fingers through his ginger hair and giving him soft kisses on his cheek and neck.

  
"Ahh...! Johann..!" Agrippa moaned.

  
Weyer kept going. Wanting to tease him, but at the same time, take him over the edge. He wanted to please only Agrippa, but having a neglected erection of his own. Hot, throbbing. But all he cared about was pleasing his teacher. He stroked more swiftly on Agrippa's erection. Agrippa panted. Sweating, feeling this sensation of nearly going over the edge. Agrippa was always one to come easily when erected like this.

  
"Ahhh..!!" He hissed in pleasure, wanting this to , "Johann..!! I'm- I'm..! G-getting close...!! Ahh-!!"

  
Weyer suddenly stopped stroking, "Wait, Heinrich-"

  
Agrippa huffed. Whining slightly, "W-what are you doing...!? I need you too-!"

  
He was interrupted by a fingertip to his lips, "Shhh... _Lassen Sie mich füllen Sie_...~"

  
Agrippa nearly exploded while the thought flooded into his head. He nodded, "Alright, Johann... I trust you..."

  
"You always have, Heinrich...~"

  
Weyer sat up and took his night shirt off. Now completely naked. Leaning down again, giving Agrippa another hot, steamy kiss. He took his left hand, taking his erection, no longer being neglected. Stroking it slowly, as he took his other hand, putting two fingers in his mouth, lathering it with his saliva. Once they were lathered enough, he took it down to his teacher's entrance, slowly inserting them inside. Agrippa wriggled and writhed underneath Weyer, begging for more, moaning softly with the moves he was making. A few moments of wriggling his fingers inside his precious teacher, stretching and stressing the insides for easier insertion, he pulled his fingers out.  
  
He adjusted his position, taking his own erect member,  and aiming it right for Agrippa's entrance. Weyer huffed slightly after breaking their kiss, resting his head on his teacher's shoulder. Letting himself enter, Agrippa's protrusion slowly being filled as he wanted. Weyer grunted slightly, his teacher's walls enclosing the head of his length.

  
"Ahh.. H-Heinrich...!"

  
Agrippa wrapped his arms around Weyer's neck again, "Mmmm..! Johann..!"

  
Weyer slowly moved in until, as last, he was all the way in. Weyer lifted his head up, his eyes staring lovingly into Agrippa's.

  
"Do you know how much I love you...?" He asked, touching his forehead against the German occultist's.

  
"Yes...~ In fact I do know...~" Agrippa replied.

  
"Do you...? How much...?" He raised a brow.

  
Agrippa chuckled within his moans. His hole being filled with Weyer's length, caressing his cheek, "I know that you love me more than anyone else...~ I know that your love grew for me months after regarding Judith's passing..." He said, giving Weyer a pecking kiss to his lips.  
  
  
"Ahh, yes. Judith. She was a caring woman. A little demanding, but she did care~. Though... in the end... she was never the one I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity..." Weyer gave a pecking kiss back.

  
"And that is why, Heinrich, that I shall be with you...~ always and forever~."

  
"Oh, Johann-- Ahh..!"

  
Weyer started thrusting slowly. Pulling out and pushing in. Agrippa was feeling pain, but at the same time, it felt so _good_. Soft moans echo throughout the room. Weyer then thought about Daniel sleeping down the hall. But then thought, _Daniel can complain for all I care... I want to hear Heinrich scream my name...!_

  
Agrippa moaned loudly as Weyer thrust faster.

  
"Ahh!! Oh Johann!! I am about to cross the edge..!! Ahh ahh!!"

  
"H-Heinrich....!" Weyer grunted.

 

* * *

 

  
Daniel awoke to a noise in the next room. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. His dark circles bigger than a month before. He has been getting more nightmares since after the Brennenburg Incident had finally come to a close.

  
Once his hearing was in working order, he sat up. Being awake enough, despite still being sleep deprived, he heard a certain type of moaning from the both of them. It sounded moderately low, and then a lower pitched voice grunting along with it. He irked in realization as to what was happening from his sleep deprived state, _Agrippa and Weyer are..! Oh- oh lord... I should have known..._ He sighed, then smiled slightly. Letting himself lie back down into the soft covers of the bed he was offered when brought here.

  
"At least... they love each other for who they are... they are very lucky..."

 

* * *

  
  
Some minutes have passed in the duo's night of passion. Weyer had progressively thrusted faster into his lover, hearing the moans progress as well. Writhing underneath his surpassed student, wanting more from him. Begging and pleading to be filled and climax. Weyer also had placed his left hand back on Agrippa's erect member, no longer wanting to neglect that as well while he fucked him. As he thrusted hard and fast into his red headed, freckled, beautiful lover below, knowing how attractive Agrippa has been to him since he was 16. Keeping his attraction to him to himself for the majority of a decade before finally telling him how he felt, and Agrippa returning those feelings then, had lifted the weight off Weyer's shoulders.  
  
  
Weyer thrusted so fast, he wanted to climax inside Agrippa so badly. Gods, he looked so attractive when being submissive to him.

  
"Nggghhh...! Scream my name, Heinrich...!" He grunted, thrusting his member all the way in, his seed shooting inside Agrippa's entrance and pulling his red locks.

  
"Ahhh..!! Johann!!!" He exclaimed loudly as they both climaxed at the same time, his entrance walls clenching around Weyer's manhood. Weyer filled Agrippa, while they both emitted breathy moans. Weyer's piece easily slipped out, cum all over it. He felt so exhausted. He cuddled his teacher close. Embracing him, feeling his heart beat against his bare body. He rolled off Agrippa. Breathing hard, and held his hand.

  
"You were... amazing, Johann...~" Agrippa exclaimed sweetly, despite his exhausted state with his heaved breathing.

  
Weyer scooted close to him and kissed him. Agrippa kissing back. As Weyer broke the kiss, he answered back, "So were you...~"

  
Agrippa rolled his night shirt back down, to cover his body. Weyer, on the other hand, was too tired to grab his night shirt. He just didn't care. He just wanted to cuddle close to Agrippa with no clothes on after that passion they shared just then. Agrippa turned to him.

  
"So, tonight was not just any other night, was it...?" Agrippa asked with breathy speech. Cuddling close to Weyer as he was being embraced.  
  
  
"Yes... I just suddenly felt this urge... forgive me if it was sudden..."  
  
  
"No, Johann. I understand." He said once more, nuzzling into Weyer's bare chest. Listening to his heart beat.

  
There was no words to describe most of their content moments such as this. After a night of sex, of course they were exhausted. But they always felt content. Knowing they'll always be with each other. It seemed that fate had brought them together. All this time. Since they had met. They didn't think that this would happen. But it did. And luckily, for them, they hid their very close relationship surprisingly well. Some people might have known. That handful had threatened to tell a lot of people that were their friends, colleges, family... anyone that could humiliate them, or try to burn them to the stake. But as long as they were together, life and death did not matter. One cannot live without the other. Weyer was skeptical of it. Though he should have faith he would die with Agrippa, he still had this thought. Despite them needing to be killed for studying the Occult, and being together as a couple, the crowd wants to see one suffer without the other. As if they deserved it. Weyer could not live with himself suffering, nor Agrippa. So he had to kill the witnesses using the orbs. It had to be done. He had to protect Agrippa and himself from suffering such pain. Just when they had suffered enough from the Brennenburg Incident.

  
Agrippa looked at his lover. Weyer looked dazed.

  
"Johann...? Are you alright...?"

  
"Oh...?" Weyer snapped out of his deep thoughts. He then smiled to hide his anguish and nodded.

  
" _Was ist falsch, Johann_...?" He asked in a worried voice. Cupping his student's cheek, rubbing it with a gentle touch.

  
Weyer then still smiled. But it soon faded, turning into a frown. Brows furrowing, tears forming and spilling down his cheeks. Poor Weyer was crying. He embraced him tightly.

  
"I don't want to lose you, Heinrich... I do not want you to suffer, either..."

  
Agrippa felt more worried for his love now. He snuggled him close.  
  


"Oh, Johann.." The German Occultist cooed. Ruffling Weyer's hair.

  
"Shh... I'll be alright... and I know you will, as well...~"

  
Weyer looked back at him with teary eyes, while Agrippa looked back at him with a smile.

  
"Do not worry, Johann. I promise I will be alright.. Even if life and death do separate us... I want you to be strong... Will you promise me that...?"

  
Weyer thought for a moment. He knows he would be distraught losing Agrippa. He just cannot live without him. But Agrippa was stronger than him. What with being in a husk for three centuries and having little to no hope. And then Daniel has shown himself. A miracle had freed his teacher. He didn't want him to be taken away again. Especially by death. But he looked at Agrippa. Nodding that he will, but he wasn't truthful about it. Knowing he doesn't trust anyone else but Agrippa.

  
"I... promise, Heinrich..."

  
"I am glad, Johann...~"

  
Weyer felt sleepy being in Agrippa's arms. His eyes growing heavy. Agrippa gave him a soft kiss before closing his own eyes.

  
" _Ich liebe dich_ , Johann...~" He said in a soft, loving voice. Same message as he was always given.

  
He nuzzled into his teacher's ginger hair. His eyes growing ever heavier with sleep.

  
"I... love you, too... Hein...rich..." And with that, he has fallen asleep, with the older German following suit. Snuggling close to Weyer and into his chest. Weyer breathed softly, taken to his dreams, of always staying with Agrippa.  
  
  
Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely thirsty for Agrippa and Weyer smut at the time, as you can clearly tell lmao. I really should go back to writing one shots. I'll definitely try doing that for Megaman at some point with a lot of the ships I accumulated so far. XZero is obvs the top one, ofc. Will probs make one shot fic series of Code: Crimpphire stuff, not sure, but it does sound promising.
> 
> And The Irregular and the Hunter will be written. I have the writing itch I haven't had in YEARS. Might also make a one shot thing of Voltron AU X and Zero, cuz I wanna do that too. HOOOO BOY I BETTER START MAKING A LIST OF FICS I WANNA WRITE!!! :'D


End file.
